Time Lady's Tale Theater - The White Gatomon
by Time Lady
Summary: A fairy tale based on the fairy tale ?The White Cat? ("La Chatte blanche") by Madame la Comtesse d' Aulnoy. Three princes compete to win their father's kingdom. One of them encounters a white Gatomon.


This is another case of what happens when an idea gets stuck in your head, the kids are incredibly quiet and actually doing what they're supposed to (well, one out of 7 classes). I'm also avoiding doing lesson planning ^^;  
  
The White Gatomon  
  
By Time Lady  
  
Based on the fairy tale "The White Cat"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Once upon a time, there was a large and beautiful kingdom. It was ruled by the wise king Koushirou. Koushirou had three sons. Yamato, the eldest, was the favored of many. Handsome, graceful, talented and pursued by women everywhere he went. The youngest was Ken, a total contrast from his golden haired brother, was often dark and brooding. In many ways, he took after his quiet, regal father. But as the youngest, he was also a bit spoiled. In between the two was the middle son, Takeru. Takeru shared the same golden hair as his elder brother and the same blue eyes as both his brothers. However, Takeru was at least a head taller than Yamato, and even taller than Ken. Often Takeru felt apart from his brothers.  
  
King Koushirou was a wise ruler. First, he knew all of his sons were of an age where they would become restless at their studies. Such unrest often led to dissidence in kingdoms. Second, the king was of a mind that the eldest was not necessarily the most fit to rule. Koushirou devised a plan to both keep his sons out of his hair (as he was not quite ready to give up his throne just yet) and to see which would be the most able ruler. His advisor Iori suggested that the princes hold a contest. The one who completed the most of the near-impossible tasks would be chosen the king's successor.  
  
The king summoned his sons to the throne room. Each one wondered what could be wrong, as their father seldom summoned them in such a manner. They entered the throne room and bowed to the king. Prime Minister Iori stood beside the king's throne. Other people, nobles and petitioners, stood on either side of the red carpet.  
  
"My sons," began the king, "as unpleasant a fact it is to consider, I am getting older. Before I am too old to make decisions, I would like to be assured that this kingdom we love is in the hands of the best possible ruler." Yamato didn't exactly like where this might be heading. Koushirou continued. "Therefore, I am issuing a challenge to you, my three sons. The one who completes my challenge will succeed me to the throne."  
  
Yamato was less than pleased. Traditionally he would have been the one to ascend the throne. As the eldest, it was expected. This was not the first time a king had broken with tradition. He knew Ken was his father's favorite, and suspected this was a chance for Ken to have the throne. "Well, I'll just have to make sure I beat him," thought Yamato. Ken was having similar thoughts, happy for the chance to try for the throne. This left Takeru wondering what was going on. He too had an unexpected possibility of earning the throne (while Yamato was alive, at least). Yet he really didn't seem to care one way or the other. If he won the throne, fine. If not, well, he had never thought he would become king anyway.  
  
The princes were given a week to prepare, then dismissed by their father. Yamato and Ken ran to assemble their entourages. Takeru felt it would be more prudent to go on his own. Carefully he chose what supplies he would need, such as maps, compasses, dried and preserved foods, as well as some gold, gems, and other valuables to trade. He packed just what he could into a backpack.  
  
At the appointed time, Yamato, Ken, and Takeru came before their father. "As I get older, I have felt the need for companionship," said the king. "Your first task will be to find me a baby Digimon. The one who brings me the sweetest baby Digimon will win this first challenge."  
  
With a bow, the three princes left. Two trains of retainers waited. Yamato and Ken glared at each other, as if one was copying the other. They turned on their heels and walked off towards their carriages. His brothers were always at odds with one another. Takeru always felt stuck in the middle. On a whim, he had decided to walk. There were always wild Digimon out there, one of whom might be perfect for his father. A horse would be one more thing to worry about. His brothers laughed at him, but he stuck to his resolution. Humoring their middle brother, they took a slow pace so he would be able to walk with them.  
  
The princes and their parties journeyed through the town gates together through the capital. Crowds lined the streets throwing confetti and flowers as they cheered the heirs to the throne. The brothers followed the main road out of town and continued together for several hours until they reached a fork in the road. A comfortable inn was situated just off the road.   
  
"Here lies three paths," said Yamato. "I believe that it is meant for us to part ways."  
  
"I agree," said Ken.   
  
They decided to meet at the inn two days before they were supposed to return to the palace. Then, Ken set off down the left fork. Yamato turned down the right. Takeru continued on ahead. As Takeru continued on, he passed through several towns. The young prince saw several adorable baby Digimon. Fluffy Yukimibotamon, silky Botamon, cuddly Chicomon, glossy Nyokimon. . . the prince passed each one by. Instinct told him that these were not what his father wanted.  
  
Takeru traveled on for several days. The towns became fewer and further between. Soon his path took him deep into a forest. As the light began to dim, he grew concerned with finding shelter for the night. As if things were not bad enough, a heavy rain started to fall. He began stumbling through the darkness until out of nowhere he encountered a gate. Two large, glowing gems flanked what appeared to be a gate made out of solid gold. The gate was barred with a rod of silver. A chain of diamonds with a golden ring hung by the gate. "They must feel awfully sure of themselves to leave such finery laying about. A thief would be set for life with this chain alone." He pulled the ring. A soft, melodious bell chimed.  
  
As if by magic, the bar slid back and the gates swung open. Suddenly Takeru saw a pair of floating gloves. Instinctively he reached for his sword. Then several melodious voices sang:  
  
"The hands you see floating above  
Will swiftly your bidding obey;   
If your heart dreads not conquering Love,   
In this place you may fearlessly stay."  
  
With such a warm reception, Takeru felt he had nothing to fear. The gloves pointed down a magnificent, marble paved road. He followed the road around a bend. The gloves floated along with him. He turned again and was confronted with an enormous castle at least three times the size of any he had ever seen. The gloves conducted him forward to the massive doors, which opened of their own accord.   
  
The gloves lead him through several dozen rooms until they finally reached a comfortable room. They guided the prince into a soft chair. The hands helped remove his wet, muddy clothing, then dressed him in finer clothing than he had ever worn before (and as a prince, he was used to very fine clothing). He admired the service provided by the gloves, though admittedly being served by floating gloves was somewhat unnerving. Once Takeru was changed, he looked much different than the bedraggled young man who arrived at the gates earlier.  
  
  
He then found himself escorted to a private dining room. A table was set for two, with plates of gold and utensils of silver. He was apparently expected to wait for someone, perhaps the person who owned this wondrous castle. While he waited, Takeru studies the pictures on the walls. They were all scenes of different Digimon in various heroic situations.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open. A group of Digimon entered the room. Leading them was a white Gatomon, who paused and studied Takeru. On one side of her stood a Gomamon, on the other a Betamon. Behind them was a Terriermon. They all seemed to act in deference to the Gatomon, but wore badges of honor, signifying higher placement in the court than other Digimon assembled. "My lady," said Takeru with a bow, certain that the Gatomon was the one in charge, "thank you for welcoming me into your castle."  
  
"You are welcome young prince," she purred. "Please accept my hospitality for the night. It is late and you are probably tired from your long journey."  
  
"Thank you my lady. You are most gracious," he returned.   
  
The gloves seated the young man and the Gatomon. With a bow, the other Digimon bowed and exited the room, leaving Takeru and the Gatomon. The prince watched in amazement as plates, platters, and bowls flew through the air gracefully. Tongs and spoons held by bodiless gloves served the first course.   
  
As they ate, he noticed a bracelet the Gatomon wore. In the middle was a miniature portrait. Takeru asked if he could see it. To his surprise he found a portrait that looked as if it could be of himself. When he questioned her about the young man, she answered "Someone I knew a long time ago" with a melancholy sigh. Takeru did not like to see the Gatomon so sad, so he quickly changed the subject. As they talked he found that he and the Gatomon shared many of the same interests.   
  
After supper she led him to a small theater. Several Digimon put on a show of singing and dancing. They passed an enjoyable evening together. Then the gloves led Takeru to a fine bedroom where he was soon in blissful slumber.  
  
The next morning he awoke to a commotion outside. He looked outside to see a hunting party assembling. The gloves flew in and dressed the prince in clothing suitable for hunting. They then led him downstairs, where it was obvious the white Gatomon was going hunting. She and several of her Digimon companions were riding all sorts of strange creatures. The gloves showed Takeru to a wooden horse. He stared incredulously, but the gloves insistently mounted him astride it. The prince's eyes widened when the wooden horse began to prance and buck like a live horse.  
  
They spent the morning riding and hunting. The floating gloves served a picnic lunch. Takeru felt strange being in the company of no one but Digimon and bodiless gloves, but he had never been made to feel so well accepted. That evening they returned to the castle. The prince and the Gatomon had dinner together as they had the night before. After dinner, she gave the prince a crystal goblet to drink from. It must have contained a magic potion of some sort because once Takeru drank it, he forgot all about his quest. All he could think of was how happy he was with the Gatomon.  
  
And so he spent his days in all sorts of amusements with the Gatomon and her Digimon. When the year had nearly passed, the Gatomon said to him "Your year is nearly up. It will soon be time for you to meet your brothers and return to your kingdom. Your brother have both found very sweet little Digimon for your father."  
  
With that, everything came back to Takeru. "Oh my dear Gatomon, what shall I do? I will never be able to return home in time, let alone find what my father desires."  
  
"My prince, do not worry. In return for the kind friendship you have given me, I will provide you with what you need. The wooden horse will return you to your home with time to spare, so you may remain here one day more." She handed him a small acorn. "Inside you will find the Digimon your father wishes."  
  
"Please, dear Gatomon, do not jest."  
  
"Listen to the acorn." Takeru put the acorn to his ear and heard the burbling of a baby Digimon. Takeru wanted to open the acorn and see such a wonder but the Gatomon advised him not to, for fear the little thing would become cold.  
  
Takeru spent one last evening in the company of the Gatomon. His leaving was a somber one. "I wish that I could take you with me, my dear Gatomon." She shook her had sadly.  
  
Mounted on the wooden horse, Takeru arrived at the inn well ahead of his brothers. On the way, he found the ugliest little Digimon. When his brothers arrived, he treated it like the most beautiful creature in the universe. Yamato and Ken snickered at him but he ignored it. They did give him rather strange looks when he mounted the wooden horse, which turned to looks of amazement when it galloped along beside their carriages.   
  
Together the brothers returned to the palace amid much fanfare. Yamato had found a cute, smiling Punimon while Ken had brought an extremely rare Leafmon. They dismissed Takeru's ugly, unidentifiable Digimon and began to make plans to split the kingdom in half. King Koushirou was impressed when they presented the Punimon and Leafmon. Then Takeru stepped forward and presented the acorn. He lifted the top. Inside, on a white satin cushion, was the sweetest little Pabumon. The king looked at it and instantly knew this was the Digimon he had wanted. Takeru was declared the winner.  
  
As pleased as he was with the Pabumon, King Koushirou wasn't ready to give up his throne. "My sons, you have done well," he announced. "So well that I am sending you on another quest. Bring me back cloth that is so fine that it can be pulled through the eye of a needle. You have one year's time to search the countryside." The brothers forced back their desire to give their father rather strange looks. Yamato and Ken were glad of the chance to beat Takeru.   
  
The princes set out as they had before. After parting ways at the inn, Takeru made all haste to return to his darling Gatomon. He arrived at her castle to find the gates wide open. One set of gloves took hold of the reins of the wooden horse and led it off towards the stables while other hands conducted the prince inside. He hurried off to find the Gatomon. He found her asleep in a golden basket on a satin cushion. She awoke when she heard the prince approach.  
  
"My dear prince, I had not even hoped you would return to me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I had wanted to see you again so much. My father has now sent us to find cloth that can be drawn through the eye of a needle," explained Takeru.  
  
"I have many clever weavers in my castle. I will set them to the task at once. You are welcome as my guest in the meanwhile."  
  
That evening, the white Gatomon ordered a fireworks display in the prince's honor. Over the weeks she came with many different diversions so that Takeru was always entertained. "Dearest Gatomon," he said one night. "How is it that you are so wise?"  
  
"Prince Takeru, please do not ask. There are things I may not tell you."  
  
Takeru let the subject drop, though his curiosity burned deeply. He did not want to trouble the Gatomon any further. The year seemed to fly past. At last she told him "The year is nearly gone. My weavers have accomplished their task. And this time, I have had time to prepare a suitable escort."  
  
Waiting in front of the castle was a magnificent carriage made of solid gold and inlaid with precious gems. A dozen matched white horses with gold and jeweled reins pranced as they waited. "Take this walnut. When you are before your father, open it. Inside you will find the cloth your father desires."  
  
"Beloved Gatomon," said Takeru as he went down on one knee before her. "Only say the word and I will give up all thought of returning home and will willingly stay here with you."  
  
"My dear Takeru, you are most kind to a poor little Gatomon. But you must return to your father."  
  
Takeru kissed her paw, rose, and bowed. He set out in the carriage. The horses traveled in half the time. He had been late in departing though, and missed meeting his brothers at the inn. They had returned to the palace without him and were showing their father the fabrics they brought.   
  
Their fabric was fine enough to go through the eye of a very large needle. Prime Minister Iori, however, had been dispatched to find the needle with the smallest eye that could be found, which he presented to the king just as Takeru entered the throne room. Everyone could see it was impossible for anything other than a fine silk thread to pass through the eye. Ken and Yamato were upset at their father's trick. With a respectful bow, Takeru stepped forward and withdrew the walnut.  
  
Upon cracking the walnut, he found hazelnut. Takeru cracked the hazelnut to find a small seed within. Everyone laughed. The prince's face reddened. He felt a scratch at his hand, urging him on. Takeru held his breath and opened the seed. From inside the seed, he pulled out at least a mile long piece of the finest silk, intricately woven with bright colors and beautiful patterns.  
  
The silk passed through the eye of the needle six times to prove how wondrous it truly was. Yamato and Ken burned in anger at their second loss. King Koushirou glanced at Iori, who nodded. "My sons," said the king, "you have done well. I have one final task " Ken and Yamato looked at their father hopefully. Takeru felt irritated. He had already twice proven himself. "A good king must have a beautiful, intelligent queen by his side. I give you one year to find the most beautiful, most accomplished lady you can. The one who does will be crowned king, with the lady as his queen."   
  
Takeru was too well bred to argue with his father. Instead he made all haste to his carriage. The snow white horses sped him back to the white Gatomon's castle. He was obviously expected. The castle gates were again open. The road was strewn with flower petals. At the door, his Gatomon waited with her other Digimon nearby.  
  
"My prince, still you return without a crown."  
  
"Forgive my lady. With your assistance I have earned the crown twice over. Yet my father does not seem willing to part with his crown just yet. Now I must return with a beautiful maiden."   
  
"Never mind. Please be my guest and enjoy yourself on your stay here. I will keep my ears open for a suitable lady. In the meantime, please join me. Some of my Digimon have arranged a battle to test their strength."  
  
The year passed away all too quickly for the prince's taste. If it were up to him, he would never have returned to his home, content to spend all of his life with his Gatomon. One night, she came to him and said he would have to be prepared to do as she told him.  
  
"Take this sword," she said, "and cut off my head."  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Takeru in surprise. "My beloved Gatomon, I could never do a thing to harm a single fur on your head!"   
  
"Please my prince, do as I ask," she begged.  
  
Tears sprang to Takeru's eyes as he said to ask him anything but that. Her resolve did not waver. At last Takeru drew his sword. Tears ran down his cheeks as he swung the sword, neatly chopping off her head. To his astonishment, a beautiful princess suddenly appeared where the Gatomon had stood. Her short hair was the color of rich chocolate, as were her eyes. She wore a long, white gown. Takeru was still speechless when several people entered, each one carrying the skin of a Digimon in their hand.  
  
One stepped forward, holding a Gomamon skin. "Princess Hikari!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Lord Jyou, we have been freed!" she returned as he knelt before her. All of the ladies and gentlemen did likewise. She greeted them warmly, then asked for a few moments alone with Takeru.  
  
"My prince," she began. "You have freed me from an evil enchantment. My father, King Taichi, ruled over 6 kingdoms. One day my mother, Queen Mimi, was traveling through the land when she came across an old castle. Rumor had it that the castle was owned by a fairy. Queen Mimi wished to see more. From the gate she could see the most wondrous garden full of fruit trees of all types. She was taken by a longing for this fruit. Her servants knocked at the gates, but no one answered. So Queen Mimi ordered her servants to try to climb the gates. The further they tried to climb, the higher the walls seemed to grow. It was impossible to reach the top. At last my mother ordered they camp outside the gates.   
  
"In the middle of the night she awoke to find a tall, gangly woman standing beside her bed. 'I am the Fairy Jun and this is my castle,' the woman said. 'My brother and I find it troublesome of your majesty to insist on having some of our fruit. We will do so on one condition. That you give us your little daughter.'  
  
"Needless to say, my mother was shocked. She offered the fairy one of the kingdoms in exchange, but the fairy would hear none of it. However, Queen Mimi wished to have some of the fruit so desperately that she agreed. The fairy gave my mother enough fruit to load a hundred mules. By the time she returned home, she began to regret her decision. King Taichi met her upon her return and knew something was wrong. He was furious when he found out about mother's bargain. Father locked me and my mother in a tower surrounded by guards. The fairy was furious. She sent a Dragonmon to devour my father's people until he relented.  
  
"Finally, the fairy Jun came for me, riding her Dragonmon. She took me and shut me away in another tower. I was taught everything a princess should know and grew up surrounded by things beautiful and rare. My only companions were a Poromon and a Salamon. It was a very lonely existence. One day I was looking out my window when I spied a prince hunting in the forest surrounding the tower. He saw me and bowed. Oh, it was so wonderful to have someone else to talk to! The prince came to my tower frequently and spoke to me as best as he could from the distance of my window. At last I consented to marry him. My problem then became a way of escape. Jun had supplied me with flax for spinning. I had finally made a cord long enough to use to escape. My prince was helping me down from the tower when Jun happened upon us. She fell into a great rage. I was forced to watch as my prince was swallowed by her Dragonmon. Jun had intended for me to marry her brother Daisuke, a rather unpleasant fairy. I refused. Angrily they turned me into a Gatomon and brought me here to my parents' castle. My parents had both died years before from grief. I found all of the nobles of the kingdom had been turned into different Digimon, while the servants had been turned into the gloves you had seen.   
  
"After the enchantment, they told me my history. Previously I had thought I had been Jun's child. She and Daisuke told me my only hope of regaining my form, other than consenting to marry Daisuke, was to win the love of another man who resembled my prince in every day possible."  
  
"And you have won my love, my princess," said Takeru earnestly.  
  
"You are so incredibly like him," said Hikari. "And if you truly love me, all of my troubles will be over."  
  
"As will mine, my princess, if you will agree to marry me."  
  
"I love you more than anything else in the world Takeru. But first we must hear what your father has to say on this issue."  
  
Hand in hand they returned to the marvelous carriage. As they rode back to Takeru's land they talked, discovering more about each other and falling deeper in love. When they were in sight of the inn, Princess Hikari moved from the carriage to a chair carved from crystal and surrounded by silken curtains so that no one might see inside. Four guards carried the chair.   
  
At the inn, Yamato introduced Takeru to the lovely Princess Sora. Then Ken greeted them with Princess Miyako. "And where is your lady?" asked Yamato.  
  
"My brothers, I have found something far rarer. I have brought the most beautiful white Gatomon ever seen." Ken and Yamato had to fight hard not to burst out laughing.  
  
Together they set out for their father's castle. Prime Minister Iori was on the lookout for them. "Have they brought beautiful ladies?" asked the king as he sat in his throne, playing with his Pabumon. It burbled happily at the attention.  
  
"I don't think more beautiful ladies have ever been seen," returned Iori with a bow.  
  
When the princesses were presented to him, King Koushirou found it difficult to choose between them. He noticed Takeru. "Have you come alone?" he asked.  
  
"Father, I have instead found the rarest, most charming, white Gatomon ever seen," he said with a bow.   
  
Intrigued yet confused, the king approached the crystal chair. He was about to draw back the curtain when the crystal shattered, revealing Princess Hikari in all her splendor.   
  
"My king," she said softly, "I do not wish to take away the kingdom that you love. I already have six of my own. Instead I would like to grant you and each of your sons one of my kingdoms. All I ask in return is permission to marry your son Takeru. We will still have three kingdoms of our own."  
  
Needless to say, not only was the king pleased, but Yamato and Ken were both very happy. King Koushirou consented to the marriages of all of his sons and ordered a grand feast prepared. After a month of celebrations, each of the princes and their wives set out for their own kingdoms. Takeru happily returned to the magnificent castle with Princess Hikari where they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Author's notes: I had fun writing that one. I love writing fairy tales. Heck, I did a 92-page master's thesis on teaching fairy tales as part of culture in the 6th grade. I didn't write it in the 6th grade - I wrote about teaching fairy tales as culture to 6th graders.  
  
The quote that Takeru hears the first time he enters the castle is direct from the original story. I just couldn't think of an effective way to rewrite it. The rest of the story I followed the basic plotline. I did feel that somehow, Takeru worked better as a middle child than a youngest. Even though in the story, it's the youngest who meets the cat.  
  
Why Mimi as the mother? I just felt that the stunt that the queen pulled with the fairies was something Mimi was more likely to do than Sora. I have no preferences when it comes to Mimato, Sorato, Michi, etc. I'm confirmed Takari (as if no one's figured that one out).  
  
Now that this is done, coming up will hopefully be the next Digiquest for Glory (which I haven't even started yet ^^;), another A Teacher's POV, Angels Aerie, and a few others that I have ideas for that just won't go away. One of which might wind up coming out a lot sooner than expected.  
  
  
- Contest Announcement -   
  
  
Actually, this is an art contest. I can draw diddlysquat (well, a very weird looking cartoony cat, dog, and parrot, but that's a moot point here).   
  
I need some art to fill in that wonderful spot for a photograph on my profile. Therefore, if you have been inspired to draw something by one of my fics ("Angels Reborn," "Angels Acceptance," "Angels Aerie," "The White Gatomon," "A Digi-Tale," "The White Gatomon," "Digiquest for Glory," or "A Teacher's POV" series), send it to me by May 1. My favorites will be rotated in turn in the picture location of my profile, will appear on the Mystic Manor homepage (when it's updated), and I'll write the author into one of my upcoming stories (and I have about 4 I'm working on at the same time, plus a dozen other ideas are trying to force their way onto paper at this time.)   
  
I'm looking for high quality art that's been inspired by my writing. Color and black and white drawings welcome.  
  
Any questions, email me at sailrgal@swbell.net.   
  



End file.
